sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τανυστής Einstein
Τανυστής Einstein Einstein tensor thumb|300px| [[Σχετικιστική Φυσική ---- Πεδιακές Εξισώσεις Einstein Γενική Σχετικότητα Σχετικότητα ---- Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Τανυστής Einstein Τανυστής Ricci Κοσμολογική Σταθερά Κοσμολογία Θεωρία Διαστολής Σύμπαντος ]] Είναι ένα Φυσικό Μέγεθος. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Τανυστής Einstein" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ενέργεια". Εισαγωγή Ο τανυστής Einstein προσδιορίζει, µέσω των Εξισώσεων Πεδίου της Γενικής Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας, την καμπυλότητα σε κάθε σηµείο του Χωροχρόνου, λόγω της παρουσίας ύλης (µε τη µορφή µάζας ή ενέργειας) στο σηµείο εκείνο. To Βαρυτικό Πεδίο ϑεωρείται αποτέλεσµα της καµπύλωσης του χώρου λόγω της ύλης και η αλληλεπίδραση γεωµετρίας και ύλης περιγράφεται από τις εξισώσεις Einstein. Ορισμός Στην Διαφορική Γεωμετρία (differential geometry), ο τανυστής Einstein \mathbf{G} είναι ένας τανυστής 2ης τάξης (rank) οριζόμενος σε Πολύπτυχα Riemann (manifolds). Με "άδεικτη σημειογραφία" (index-free notation) ορίζεται ως ακολούθως: :: \mathbf{G}=\mathbf{R}-\frac{1}{2}\mathbf{g}R, :Όπου: * \mathbf{R} είναι ο Τανυστής Ricci , * \mathbf{g} είναι ο Μετρικός Τανυστής and * R είναι η Βαθμωτή Καμπυλότητα. Με "ένδεικτη σημειογραφία" (component form), η προηγούμενη εξίσωση γράφεται: :: G_{\mu\nu} = R_{\mu\nu} - {1\over2} g_{\mu\nu}R. Αναλυτική Μορφή Ο Τανυστής Ricci εξαρτάται από τον μετρικό τανυστή, έτσι ο τανυστής Einstein μπορεί να ορισθεί άμεσα εκφραζόμενος μόνον από αυτόν. Όμως, αυτή η έκφραση είναι πολύπλοκη. The complexity of this expression can be shown using the formula for the Ricci tensor in terms of Christoffel symbols: :: G_{\alpha\beta} = R_{\alpha\beta} - \frac{1}{2} g_{\alpha\beta} R :: = R_{\alpha\beta} - \frac{1}{2} g_{\alpha\beta} g^{\gamma\zeta} R_{\gamma\zeta} :: = (\delta^\gamma_\alpha \delta^\zeta_\beta - \frac{1}{2} g_{\alpha\beta}g^{\gamma\zeta}) R_{\gamma\zeta} :: = (\delta^\gamma_\alpha \delta^\zeta_\beta - \frac{1}{2} g_{\alpha\beta}g^{\gamma\zeta})(\Gamma^\epsilon_{\gamma\zeta,\epsilon} - \Gamma^\epsilon_{\gamma\epsilon,\zeta} + \Gamma^\epsilon_{\epsilon\sigma} \Gamma^\sigma_{\gamma\zeta} - \Gamma^\epsilon_{\zeta\sigma} \Gamma^\sigma_{\epsilon\gamma}) :όπου : * \delta^\alpha_\beta είναι ο Τανυστής Kronecker. Το Σύμβολο Christoffel \Gamma^\alpha_{\beta\gamma} ορίζεται ως κάτωθι: :: \Gamma^\alpha_{\beta\gamma} = \frac{1}{2} g^{\alpha\epsilon}(g_{\beta\epsilon,\gamma} + g_{\gamma\epsilon,\beta} - g_{\beta\gamma,\epsilon}) Χρήση στην Γενική Σχετικότητα The Einstein tensor allows a compact expression of the Πεδιακές Εξισώσεις Einstein : :: G_{\mu\nu} = \frac{8\pi G}{c^4} T_{\mu\nu}. Using geometrized units, this simplifies to :: G_{\mu\nu} = 8 \pi \, T_{\mu\nu}. Από τον ανωτέρω αναλυτικό τύπο μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ότι ο τανυστής Einstein αποτελεί μία μη-γραμμική ( nonlinear) συνάρτηση του μετρικού τανυστή (metric tensor), αλλά στην πραγματικότητα είναι γραμμική συνάρτηση των δεύτερων μερικών παραγώγων του. Ως συμμετρικός τανυστής 2ης τάξης (symmetric 2nd rank tensor), ο τανυστής Einstein έχει 10 ανεξάρτητες συνιστώσες σε ένα τετραδιάστατο Χώρο. It follows that the Einstein field equations are a set of 10 quasilinear second-order partial differential equations for the metric tensor. Οι Ταυτότητες Bianchi can also be easily expressed with the aid of the Einstein tensor: :: \nabla_{\mu} G^{\mu\nu} = 0. The Bianchi identities automatically ensure the conservation of the τανυστής ενέργειας-ορμής (stress-energy tensor]] in curved spacetimes: :: \nabla_{\mu} T^{\mu\nu} = 0. The geometric significance of the Einstein tensor is highlighted by this identity. In coordinate frames respecting the gauge condition :: \Gamma^{\rho}_{\mu\nu} G^{\mu\nu} = 0 an exact conservation law for the stress tensor density can be stated: :: \partial_{\mu}(\sqrt{g} T^{\mu\nu}) = 0 . The Einstein tensor plays the role of distinguishing these frames. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *τανυστής *ενέργεια *ορμή Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *dspace.lib.ntua.gr *[ ] *[ ] Category:Γενική Σχετικότητα Category:Κοσμολογία Category:Φυσικά Μεγέθη